Black Canary: Ignite
Black Canary: Ignite is a middle grade graphic novel written by Meg Cabot and illustrated by Cara McGee. It was published by DC Zoom on October 29, 2019. The book follows a teenage Dinah Lance discovering her powers and finding her place in Gotham City.https://www.megcabot.com/2018/02/dc-comics-black-canary/ Book description :"Thirteen-year-old Dinah Lance knows exactly what she wants, who she is, and where she's going. First, she'll win the battle of the bands with her two best friends, then she'll join the Gotham City Junior Police Academy so she can solve crimes just like her dad. Who knows, her rock-star group of friends may even save the world, but first they'll need to agree on a band name. When a mysterious figure keeps getting in the way of Dinah's goals and threatens her friends and family, she'll learn more about herself, her mother's secret past, and navigating the various power chords of life. With expressive and energetic art by Cara McGee to match the trademark attitude and spunk of Meg Cabot's characters and dialogue, this mother-daughter story embraces the highs and lows of growing up without growing out of what makes us unique. It's an inspirational song that encourages readers to find their own special voices to sing along with Black Canary!" Short summary Middle school student Dinah Lance aspires to solve crimes like her father, while preparing for the upcoming Battle of the Bands with her best friends, Kat Van Dorn and Vee Ramirez. Meanwhile, strange incidents are happening around Dinah at school which her principal blames her for. After Bonfire attacks her family's flower shop, her mother reveals to Dinah that she once fought crime on the streets of Gotham City as Black Canary. Dinah, who has inherited her mother's super sonic cry, begins training with her gym and choir teachers. Kat and Vee start to feel alienated by Dinah as she spends less and less time with them. On the day of Battle of the Bands, Bonfire kidnaps her mother. Dinah defeats her in time to perform in the contest with her friends. Plot Chapter 1: Just an Ordinary Girl Chapter 2: Don't Wanna Hurt Nobody Chapter 3: Watch Out! We're in for Stormy Weather Chapter 4: Gonna Burst Into Flame Chapter 5: You're Weird But Not a Weirdo Chapter 6: Burning Down the House Chapter 7: Gonna Save the World Characters Setting Black Canary: Ignite is set primarily in Gotham City, where Dinah attends Gotham City Junior High. The Lance family live in a neighborhood called Gotham Estates. The exact time of the book is left ambiguous for the most part. Only the presence of a single cellphone hints at it being contemporary. Notes *''Black Canary: Ignite'' is Cabot's fourth graphic novel after the three volume series Avalon High: Coronation. Videos BLACK CANARY IGNITE Official Trailer Drawing Black Canary Watch Cara McGee At Work (Artists Alley) SYFY WIRE Wanna Make Comics? Meg Cabot and Cara McGee Reveal the Secret Power of Mentorship References External links *[https://www.dccomics.com/graphic-novels/black-canary-ignite Black Canary: Ignite at DC Comics] * * *''Black Canary: Ignite'' at DC Database Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:Graphic novels Category:2019 releases Category:Black Canary: Ignite Category:Middle grade novels